Thank You
by creatithegodesss
Summary: Juvia feels guilty for how she behaved with Lucy when she first joined Fairy Tail and breaks down in her arms because of the pent up guilt. Luvia friendship, Gruvia and Nalu pairings. one-shot


**AN:/ Lucy and Juvia's friendship is so completely underrated and deserves a lot more attention. I used this opportunity for Juvia to finally entrust Lucy with her past and explain her behavior overall on the "love rival" situation. I can see Juvia feeling guilty to the point she breaks down crying and Lucy just holding her in her arms, heartbroken that she went through something so horrible and being empathic and being the best first female friend Juvia has made. So here it is! With hints of Nalu and Gruvia ;') Also Juvia talks in first person because I'm going by the English dub.**

Juvia Lockser and Lucy Heartfilia stood side by side on the sandy shore of their local beach, watching as their respective boyfriends had a swimming competition with small smiles on their faces. Juvia wore a simple blue tank top and black shorts, while Lucy wore a pink bikini top and yellow pants that ended right under her knees. Their hair was both tied back into high ponytails that swayed gently with the ocean breeze.

The water mage turned to Lucy eventually and glanced at her, she used this opportunity to properly apologize to the celestial mage for her behavior over the past years. Truth be told, she didn't deserve any of that especially when the blonde was only trying to show her kindness. Guilt crept up within her insides, threatening to burst. A shy hand reached out to touch Lucy's shoulder. The latter turned to Juvia with a raised eyebrow and looked surprised to see the emotions running in her friend's blue orbs.

"Are you alright Juvia?" She asks softly. Juvia shook her head softly. "Can we speak in private?" Lucy nods her head and takes hold of her arm with the utmost of care, taking her to a secluded area by a palm tree. Both girls sat down side by side.

Juvia took deep breaths and Lucy looked on with encouragement in her eyes.

"I want to apologize." She spoke up, her voice weak.

Lucy raised her eyebrows in surprise, "For what?" she replies softly.

"For how I treated you when I first joined Fairy Tail..you didn't deserve any of that, I was so obnoxious and annoying…claiming you as my love rival when you only had eyes for Natsu…I was so selfish…" Juvia at this point was hugging herself, her body trembling as the words flowed out of her lips. Lucy's brown eyes softened at this point, a comforting hand landing on the distraught mage's shoulder.

"I was alone for my entire life up until phantom lord. No one wanted to be near me because of the rain I brought. I dated someone before Gray…and I loved him with my entire heart but he broke up with me because of the rain I always brought. That's why I was so possessive when it came to Gray, because he was the one who drove the rain away..and I didn't want to lose him, he made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore and i.."

Juvia trailed off as she broke down sobbing, her shoulders shaking. Lucy's eyes watered up and she pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around Juvia's shoulders and bringing her close to her.

"Oh Juvia…." Lucy murmured, her heart breaking for her friend. Lucy felt incredibly horrible for the wate r mage, she had been treated horribly for her entire life. "Juvia..I was never angry at you..or never blamed you…even though you acted like that, I saw your true colors…and your true color is that you're selfless, brave and kind. You saved my life countless of times and you were there for me and I'm forever grateful, you're a wonderful friend, it's no wonder why Gray fell for you."

Juvia whimpered and looked up at her blonde friend, hiccupping. Her blue orbs were filled with hope again. Lucy shot her an encouraging smile, her own eyes watery.

"You really mean that?" She hiccuped.

Lucy nods, shooting a big smile. "Yes!"

Juvia threw her arms around Lucy's neck, sobbing again, but in pure happiness. Lucy returned the hug with equal amount of love.

"Thank you Lucy…that means so much to me…you're my first female friend.."

The girls embraced each other tightly for a few more minutes before pulling away. Juvia wiped her eyes and a happy giggle escaped her lips, Lucy found herself giggling and soon both girls were in a giggle fit making their way back to their boyfriends.

Natsu walked over to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist and Gray did the same thing to Juvia. Gray looked down at his girlfriend, raising an eyebrow. "What's got ya' so happy?" Juvia said nothing but looked at Lucy and both girls smiled at each other.

"I'm just so happy to have met you all and had a chance of living a good life." She replies staring into his eyes. Gray looked between both girls and realized they must have had a meaningful conversation.

"You deserve it all." He leaned down and captured her lips with his, the water mage returning the kiss eagerly.

**AN:/ My FIRST fairytail fanfiction, I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
